


Wounded Eros

by aspiringtrash



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Fluff and Smut, Muriel Route (The Arcana), POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Smut, Soft Muriel (The Arcana), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringtrash/pseuds/aspiringtrash
Summary: Julian and Asra have just gotten married and Portia decides to make them dinner with a little surprise to kick start their wedding night (wink wink), but you and Muriel show up and join them and accidentally get some of the secret ingredient yourselves.(Portia tries to slip them an aphrodisiac to get their wedding night rolling but you and Muriel eat it too)
Relationships: Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/You, muriel - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 238
Collections: Random The Arcana Stories (Visual Novel)





	Wounded Eros

Portia hummed a jovial tune to herself as she chopped leafy fennel roots and scooped them into the simmering water on the stove. The sun was beginning to set over Vesuvia, casting an orange glow over the calm city. Tomorrow her brother would set sail with his newlywed husband, and Portia had a little surprise for them. "Pasha," Julian greeted as he strolled into the kitchen. Portia turned around and smiled at him. "Ilya! How goes packing?" Her brother gives a sheepish grin in reply, and Portia sighs. "Asra will leave you behind at this rate," she states, turning back to the soup. Julian scoffs, leaning against the counter with a roguish smile. "He wouldn't dream of it." Julian watches his sister bustle around the kitchen and clears his throat. "I really do appreciate you making dinner, though. I imagine we'd end up eating past midnight if we tried to cook now," he adds. "It's no trouble!" Portia beams up at him while tossing some garlic into the mix. "Besides, this is just my excuse to see you off before tomorrow." Julian laughs at this before looking over his shoulder. "Well, I really should finish packing," he starts. "Go ahead, I'll call you both when it's ready," Portia says as she gently pushes him from the kitchen. She peeks around the corner to make sure he's gone before turning back to the pot. She reaches into the wicker basket holding the ingredients and pulls out a tiny pink bottle. Popping the cork, Portia does a once over of the house to make sure Julian and Asra are out of sight. She leaves over the stove and dumps the contents of the bottle into the soup. She quickly hides the bottle under the cloth lining of the basket and grabs a wooden spoon to stir the liquid into the mix. "Here's to a happy wedding night," Portia giggles. 

You stand at the door of Asra's shop, balancing a basket on your hip. Muriel stands beside you, his eyes darting around nervously. You shift the basket in your arms and raise your hand to knock. After a few moments, Asra opens the door and smiles. "You two are early," he muses as he stands aside to let you in. Muriel follows close behind you and ducks as he walks into the shop. "We were in the market before coming here and we underestimated the walk," you say with a laugh. Julian walks out of the bedroom to greet the two of you. "Sorry for the short notice," he apologizes, mostly toward Muriel. It was quite the battle for you to get him out of the hut. You'd started staying with him after Asra and Julian married, not wanting to impose on the couple. Muriel would mutter things about goodbyes being unnecessary, and the two of you can see them when they return, but you were having none of it. You were determined to see them off before they left- after all, they would be gone for two months. "It's fine," Muriel mutters. You hold out the basket you brought, beaming at Julian. "Here! A belated wedding gift," You say. Julian blushes and takes the basket from you. "You didn't have to," he fumbles. Asra puts a hand on your shoulder as he walks over to Julian's side. "It's very appreciated, though. Thank you," he says. Muriel shuffles awkwardly as he looks between the three of you. Although you were all considered his acquaintances now, he was still inept at social gatherings. You were somewhat of a safety blanket for him, encouraging him through the moments where he desperately wanted to run and hide. You follow Asra to the table, looking at the steaming bowls of soup. "When did you find time to make dinner?" You wonder. "Portia came over and made us soup to help out. Care to join us?" Asra asks. You turn to look at Muriel, hoping he'd say yes. The two of you had barely eaten all day; you were too excited to go to the market and pick out gifts. Muriel looks at you for a moment before nodding. You beamed, causing the hulking man to blush and look away. You'd been sending him signals for a while now, trying to show him you were interested in being more than friends. However, none of them had really worked out to your knowledge. You sit down at the table as Julian pours two more bowls of the soup and sets them down. 

Muriel carefully sits across the table from you, while Asra and Julian sit across from each other. The four of you begin to eat, hungry after a long day. As you eat, you turn to look at Asra. "So, have you two planned where you'll go first?" Julian perks up at the question and nods. Clearly he's been planning the majority of this trip. "Oh, yes! We plan to travel around Karnassos first, then some of the neighboring islands. We've rented a boat for most of the trip, so we're sticking with coastal regions," he explained. You nod as you listen, sipping the soup in front of you. It was fennel soup, but there was an underlying sweetness that you couldn't quite place. Either way, it was quite good. As Julian rambles on, you look over and notice Asra's face has turned a light pink. "Asra? Are you alright?" You ask. Julian pauses to look up, concerned. He seems startled by your question and looks away. "Ah, yes," he stutters quietly. "Please, Julian, continue," Asra adds and wets his lips. Your brow furrows as you look at him. You've never seen Asra act this way, was he coming down with something? "Right," Julian begins cautiously, clearly noticing the change in his husband's attitude. "We, ah, we are," Julian fumbles as a light blush coats his cheeks as well. "W-We plan to, um," he splutters, sweat forming on his brow. "Julian?" You wonder. What was going on? You look down at your bowl when suddenly something warm blooms in your stomach. You feel light and airy as if your body had begun to float away. You look up and notice Muriel's face and neck are flushed, and he's giving you a strained look. "Muriel?" You try to ask, but your voice comes out a husky purr. "Don't," Muriel says through gritted teeth, his left hand clutching the edge of the table with white knuckles. You feel something inside you lurch as if his voice set off a chain reaction. Something pools between your legs and you bite back a groan. "I-I need to go!" Julian cries suddenly, leaping up from the table and hurrying to the bedroom. He shuts the door hastily behind him. "I'll go check on him," Asra says in a rushed tone, before quickly following behind. 

You and Muriel are left at the table alone, and you silently wish for his large hands to roam their way around your body. "M-Muriel," you shudder, your heart racing. "Yes?" He mutters, his voice betraying his arousal. "Let's go home," you plea. Your voice comes out a needy whine, seeking his attention. "Yes," he repeats. As soon as the word leaves his lips the two of you bolt to the door. You've never felt like this before but you can't stop to worry about it now. All you can think about is Muriel, and how you wish the hut wasn't so far away. The two of you stumble through the alleyways, searching frantically for the familiar looming trees and dirt path. Muriel walks in long strides and you struggle to keep up. You push yourself forward and grab his hand, allowing him to drag you forward. Soon you can see the forest ahead and your body begins to rejoice. Before you cross the threshold between cobblestone and grass Muriel turns to you and picks you up, earning a surprised grunt from you. You straddle his waist and wrap your arms around his neck, giving him a questioning look. "Faster this way," he grunts. Muriel wastes no time stepping over fallen logs and rocks, navigating his way through the forest. The arousal between your legs pokes and prods at your brain, begging for you to do something about it. Your hips absentmindedly rock against Muriel, aching to dowse the heat somehow. Muriel groans and his grip on your legs tightens. You preoccupy your mind by leaning forward and trailing kisses up and down his neck. You can feel him shiver at the attention, his steps becoming sloppy as he tries to focus. His mind clouds with each kiss you place, making it harder for him to remember where he is and what he's doing. It feels like an eternity passes until he finally breaks into the clearing where his hut sits patiently under a large oak tree. Inanna is laying outside and perks up at his arrival. "Inanna, stay out here," Muriel rasps, before opening and shutting the hut door. You pull away from his neck, looking into his eyes with bated breath. Your chest heaves as you search his eyes for any fear or anxiety. "You want this?" You ask. As foggy as your brain has become, you don't want to force anything onto him. Muriel has never accepted your advances before- you didn't want him to regret this. "I should ask you that," Muriel mutters, staring at you. You lean forward and place slow kisses gently on his face. First his left cheek, then his nose, his right cheek, then chin, and finally his forehead. Your movements are tender and in no rush, void of urgency as you take your time to reassure him. "I want you, Muriel," you whisper quietly. Your soft encouragement is all Muriel needs to hear before he makes his way over to the pile of furs. 

He lifts you up and lays you down gently, caging you to the furs below with strong arms. He's exceedingly careful, which makes you smile. He's careful not to lean his weight on you and treats you as if you're a fragile thing that could shatter should he apply too much pressure. You reach up and cradle his face in your hands and you can't help the smile that ghosts across your lips. "What?" Muriel asks quietly. The hut offers an intimate silence as the fire crackles beside you. The window next to the door brings a gentle breeze inside, and birds chirp in the distance. "You're lovely," you whisper. A bright pink blush dusts his cheeks and he looks away. "I'm not," he mutters. You frown and pull his face down to yours. He allows you to drag him down but his eyes won't meet yours. He's ashamed; his anxiety's getting to him. You know the signs to look for when Muriel's thoughts betray him- when he reminds himself of his past. "You are," you say while leaning up to kiss his nose. "You're the most lovely thing in Vesuvia," you add, placing a light peck to his lips. Muriel sucks in a breath at this and you momentarily wonder if you've just stolen his first kiss from him. "Is this okay?" Muriel whispers. You begin to nod, but he quickly shakes his head. "All of this. Me, my hut- this kind of life. Do you really want it?" He asks. "I want you, Muriel. I always have," you admit gently. This seems to quell his doubt as he leans a bit closer. His eyes dart from your eyes to your lips to silently ask for permission. You watch him, your heart swelling with endearment. You allow him to go at his own pace, coaxing him with a small smile. His kiss is sweet and slow and the arousal pooling in your underwear quickly reannounces itself. Slowly the kiss builds momentum and you wrap your arms around his neck. You feel your womanhood pulse with need as you pull yourself flush against him. Muriel's left hand comes up to grab the back of your neck carefully and holds your head in place. You can't help bucking your hips up into his, egging him on. Muriel moves his mouth sloppily against yours, trying to find a set tempo and keep it. His movements are hesitant as he tries his best to mask the fact that he's never done this before. He pulls away to breathe and you take the chance to flip the two of you so you sit straddling his waist. Muriel lets out a small gasp, placing his hands on the floor as he sits up. You observe his flushed features, from his bruised panting lips to his newly touseled hair. It takes everything in you to not jump him right then and there. "Is this better?" He wonders breathlessly. "I want to try something," you admit before you begin to grind slowly against his crotch. Muriel lets out a strangled groan. His eyes screw shut and his body shudders, making you pause. "Is it no good?" you ask, worried that you did something wrong. "Please," he rasps. "Keep going." That's all you need to hear before you continue, picking up the pace a bit. You roll your hips and apply varying pressure, each new sensation drawing delicious sounds from his lips. A strange sensation pools in your stomach as you watch Muriel come undone beneath you. It feels like a string pulled taut inside you- begging to snap. Muriel's hands fly up to grab your hips, stopping your movements. You look at him in confusion before he speaks. "I-I'm too close," he mutters, his face red. Your mouth forms a small 'o' as you realize what he means. Slowly you move so you're sitting between his legs. You place your hands on the leather straps that cross his chest and look at him for permission. Muriel nods, watching with lustful eyes as you unbuckled and remove the straps. You lean forward and slowly kiss a trail down his chest, pausing to give extra attention to the scars that litter his tanned skin. You reach the fur loincloth that sits at his hips and kiss the edge gently. Muriel swallows thickly, his eyes never leaving your form. You feel a sudden wave of confidence and sit up, smiling at him. Before Muriel can question your actions, you sit up on your knees and pull your dress from your body. 

You're left in only your underwear and corset as you sit before him. Muriel stares at your breasts, pushed up by your corset. He wants to reach out and touch them but he doesn't want to offend you. You can guess his train of thought and laugh quietly. "Can you help me?" You purr. Muriel nods and reaches forward to undo the ties. His fingers are clumsy, having never been tasked with undoing a woman's dressings before, but he manages to release the flimsy fabric from your torso. You pull it off over your head and let it fall somewhere in the hut. Muriel eyes your chest hungrily and tries to ignore the urges poking at his brain. His cock twitches beneath the fur concealing it and he wets his lips. You reach over and pick up his hand, guiding his touch to your right breast. "You can touch them, if you want," you say. Muriel's hand squeezes experimentally, earning a soft groan from your lips. His eyes dart to yours, trying to gauge if it was a pained groan or something else. You weave your fingers through his hair and tug gently to bring him closer. He places his other hand on your chest, observing your different reactions. He slowly gains confidence as he rolls your nipples between his fingers and massages your breasts. Moans spill from your lips and make him less hesitant as he leans forward to place kisses on your neck. "Muriel!" You gasp softly while tugging at the roots of his hair. Muriel hums quietly, nipping your collarbone. The feeling in your stomach grows and you feel the rope so close to snapping. Muriel pulls back and looks at you, taking a small amount of pleasure in the lustful haze that dances across your face. "I want to," Muriel begins, fumbling over the words. His brain isn't quite at the capacity for conversation at the moment. You nod, understanding what he's trying to say. You place your hands on the waistband of his furs and look up for permission. Muriel nods and you slowly pull the loincloth over his hips and down his legs. He kicks it away, not caring where it ends up. 

Your gaze drifts down his chest and lands on his cock, standing fully erect in the orange glow of the fireplace. You gasp and freeze as arousal drips down your thighs. You hadn't expected Muriel to be small, but you can't say you expected him to be so massive. You momentarily wonder if he's even human as you eye his manhood. Muriel misunderstands your awe for fear and quickly pulls away. He turns away from you, looking down. "I'm sorry," he mutters. "We can stop." You lurch forward and grab his arm, pulling him back. "Muriel, wait! It's not what you think. I just," you begin as a blush coats your cheeks. "I wasn't expecting you to be so big," you say. Muriel's face flushes and he looks down. "Oh," he whispers. He's not sure how to respond- after all, no one's ever seen him like this. You guide him back to the position you were in before and smile up at him. "I want to continue, is that okay?" You ask. Muriel nods and reaches up boldly to hook a finger in your underwear. "Can we take this off?" He asks. You feel your heart flutter at his confidence and nod eagerly. He pulls the thin garment from your hips and you lift your legs to help him. Suddenly, you're left very aware of the situation. He looks at you, his eyes searching your face for any hint of regret or unease. You straddle his waist with your legs and lean down to capture his lips with your own. Your heartbeat picks up and you wonder if he hears it. Muriel's hands roam your body, stopping every so often to rub small circles with his thumbs. He's incredibly gentle with you and it makes your heart soar. Without your clothes acting as a barrier, you can feel his hard cock rubbing at you, slick with your arousal. You moan into the kiss, rubbing your lower body against his in an attempt to find release. You were so close- the feeling in your stomach rejoiced at the friction. Muriel reached his hand down, giving your heat an experimental stroke. You froze and gasped, causing him to pull his hand away. "No! Please, again," you plea, your head spinning with arousal. Muriel's fingers are large and calloused as they rub up and down your folds, eliciting moans and cries from you. He loves the sounds you make and his chest swells with pride with each new noise drawn from your lips. His fingers tease your entrance and he looks up at you. He's not sure if he's doing this right, but you nod eagerly to spur him on. He slowly pushes a finger inside you, reveling in the warmth that now enveloped his digit. You let out a loud moan, bucking your hips into his hand. Muriel's cock pulsed as he watched you writhe and gasp. He begins to thrust his finger inside you, enjoying your reactions. He adds a second finger without hesitation, earning a pleased cry from you. "Gods, Muriel!" You moan, riding his fingers. You don't care if you look ridiculous as you come undone into his hand, gasping as your very first orgasm hits you. Your walls clench around his digits as you blubber incoherent words of approval. Muriel leans forward and kisses you gently, bringing you back down from your high. 

You wrap your arms around his neck, pressing your chest to his. Your knees shake as you try to remain sitting up. Your legs feel like they've turned into jelly as Muriel's arms quickly become your only support. He flips you over, laying you gently upon the furs. "Please," you plea quietly. Muriel grunts, but you know he's equally as eager to finish what you've started. He lines his cock up with your entrance before looking up at you. You bite your lip and nod, and he begins to push forward. The first thing you feel is a sharp pain, causing you to suck in a breath. Muriel's head snaps up and he looks to you with concern. "Don't stop," you instruct. "Just go slow, please." Muriel lifts a hand to cradle your face, imitating your gentle kisses as he slides his cock gently inside you. Your nails dig into his shoulders as you bite your bottom lip. It wasn't so much of a tearing sensation, as other women had warned you, but an unfamiliar stretching. Muriel whispers loving words to you as his cock buried itself fully inside you. There was a dull throbbing still, but the pain was slowly ebbing away. You hadn't realized there were tears rolling down your cheeks until Muriel wiped them away with his thumb. "Are you alright?" He asked softly. You didn't realize you were holding your breath until your lungs began to sting. "I'm okay," you breathed out. Muriel waits for you, not wanting to move until the pain's completely gone. You give him a tiny smile and nod. He starts off with slow, shallow thrusts and gauges your reaction. You gasp, but not from pain. It's a strange feeling, but not an unpleasant one. You release his shoulders from your vice grip and rest your hands gently on the back of his neck. Muriel accepts this as your signal to continue and begins to pick up his pace. He pulls his cock further out and snaps his hips to yours, pulling a gasp from both your lips. Muriel revels in the sensation of being inside you. He can feel his restraint faltering as the primal urge to give in to his body's desires pushes its way into his mind. His weight is supported by his elbows on either side of your head, and his thrusts become more pronounced. His body shudders as he can't help but rut into you. Your hands find his hair once more and give a tug as you moan in approval. "Muriel," you moan his name like a mantra, over and over. Each chant spurred him on, his cock sliding in and out of you faster and faster. His hips bucked against yours as he hit a spot so deep inside of you, you felt like you would burst if he kept it up. You let out a pleased mewl as he hit a particular spot, and he began to focus there. Moans and pleas spill from your lips as your body bounces from his force. Your hands swept over his back, feeling the broad muscles shifting beneath your touch with every movement. He groaned your name, causing you to clench around him. You decided that hearing your name tumble from his lips was a joy in and of itself. His thrusts become sloppy and erratic as he tries to keep a steady pace. Sweat drips from his brow as he moves, small groans escaping him. You feel a familiar rope tighten in your stomach. "Muriel, I'm close," you whimper. He grunts in response, and you know he's not far behind. You feel the impending release as your body trembles beneath him. He hits that spot inside you a few more times, causing your toes to curl. You feel another orgasm coming on and you hold onto Muriel for dear life as it crashes into like a wave. You cry out, your back arched as you ride out your orgasm. Muriel's hips snap forward and with a few deep thrusts he let out a cry of his own, spilling his release inside you. 

The two of you lay there panting, gazing at each other in awe. The fire crackled beside you, filling the silence. Muriel leaned forward to lay his forehead on your shoulder and let out a soft sigh. You were laying so close to him now that you could feel the heat rolling off his body. He kept his weight supported on his forearms, being careful not to crush you by accident. Slowly, he pulls out of you and you whined at the sudden loss of him. Muriel chuckles and rolls over to lay down next to you, pulling one of the furs over your naked bodies. The two of you lay there in silence, basking in the after-glow of your ministrations. You reach a hand out and caress his face gently, memorizing each dip and curve. You give him a lazy smile and your eyelids suddenly feel heavy. "Was that alright?" Muriel wonders quietly. You use the last of your energy to lean up and place a soft kiss on his lips. "It was perfect," you mumble. You try to stifle a yawn, but Muriel is quick to notice. He lays on his back and carefully pulls you closer so your head rests on his chest. You feel sleep take ahold of you, and you drift away to the rhythm of his heartbeat.


End file.
